fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shiromaru Yuuki
Shiromaru Yuuki '(白丸勇気 ''Shiromaru Yuuki) is the main protagonist of the series Golden Stars Pretty Cure!. She used to be a quiet and lonely girl before becoming a Cure. However later, she became cheerful and happy. She is Yamashi Junior High School's student council president and is popular with everyone in school. When she sees something cute or beautiful, she is fond of saying '''"Kawaii!". Her alter ego is Cure Shining '(キュアシャイニング ''Kyua Shainingu). She is the Cure of light and hope. Her catchphrase while fighting is '"No one rather than me will become the light of hope!" '(私は希望の光になるのではなく、誰もいない! Watashi wa kibō no hikari ni naru node wa naku, daremo inai!). Personality Before her encounter with Spark and Glitter, she is always quiet and rarely talks to others and usually reads books alone in the library. Although she is popular, she often appears very cold toward the students. She is good at academics and sports, but never joins any club. She is tense, and she doesn't laugh much. She has lived alone since her childhood, so she doesn't often rely on others or ask them for help. There are many people admired her, but only Kakyu, Fukuto and Yozora can approach her. But even they are her best friends, she hardly-ever does things together with them. Because of her cold personality, she's always strict with others and serious about things. After becoming a Cure and forming the team, she learns how to smile and do things together. She starts to laugh and talk more with others. She becomes energetic and cheerful, always cheers others and helps them when they are in trouble. She joins the archery and drama club. She makes more friends with Kakyu, Fukuto and Yozora's help. She is still serious and strict, but becomes much friendlier. Because of her chance of personalities, she is more popular with others. She works together, walks together and studies together with her friends. As Kakyu's suggestion, she spends her weekends to go out and play. Her dreams of being an actress like her mom grows stronger, and she tries her best everyday to practice. She cares for her friends, and her sister Yuuka more, and she spends most of free time at home with her sister. Appearance In her civilian form, Yuuki has long yellow hair which she ties up into a ponytail held up by blue ribbons. When it is down, it is shown to reach pass her back. Her eyes are aquamarine, which matches her yellow hair. At school, she is usually seen with her uniform, which consists of a dark blue shirt and skirt. But when she is out, she wears her casual outfit. She dresses a short-sleeved orange blouse. There are patterns of red hearts in the front. She also wears a light blue skirt. Her trainers are pink and white with white socks. She wears a brown belt at the middle. There is a red ribbon on it. As Cure Shining, her hair changes into bright yellow and her eyes become gold instead of blue as usual. Her hair ties up into a longer ponytail, held up by a red ribbon, reaches her knee. She wears a white headband with two pink stars on it. On the top, it is a yellow vest with white sleeves like wings. In the middle is a dark yellow ribbon. There is a red belt with a star at the center, and two ribbons beside. The bottom is a yellow skirt with white linings and highlights. She has a pair of shorts under the bottom. Her arms protectors are white with a yellow ribbon at her wrists. Her boots are knee-length, with red folds at the top and gold stars below. As Shining Phoenix, her hair becomes longer, and her headband is replaced with a golden crown, with a red ruby at the middle. Her skirt becomes longer and the uniform becomes lighter. Her arms protectors are longer, and her socks passes her knee. Behind the skirt is a long ribbon. She has a pair of grand white wings behind. As Miracle Shining Phoenix, her hair approaches her feet. The crown becomes lighter, and there are several jewels on it. Her earrings and necklace are golden, with small white wings. Her uniform stays the same as Shining Phoenix, but longer. Her shoes are added with two small angel wings. Her wings become lighter and bigger. Her weapon becomes a long staff with several golden stars around, a colorful crystal on the top and white wings. History Becoming Cure Shining One day, when Yuuki was going to school, two fairies, Spark and Glitter, appeared from the sky. They asked her for help, told her to become Pretty Cure to rescue the world. She didn't believe them and said that a girl like her couldn't be a Pretty Cure. However, they still appeared everywhere she came to and begged her for help. She disagreed and was going to leave, but Arien appeared. He trapped her friend, Fuyusora Kakyu in a Devil and attacked Hoshigaoka. To get back Kakyu and the town, Yuuki decided to believe in the fairies once. Spark's body glowed and a HeartGem and a Golden Stars Commune were born! Yuuki took them and transformed into Cure Shining, fought and purified the Devil. The fake Yuuki Arien created a fake Yuuki to lure the girls and sent her to Hoshigaoka. Kakyu met the fake, but then the real appeared. She was surprised and couldn't find out who is the real one. Arien called out a Devil, and Kakyu told them to transform, so she'll know the truth. However they both transformed. They fought the Devil and had the same power. Silver thought much to recognise the real. Suddenly she called "Yuu-chan", which was Yuuki's nickname, and the real Shining told her not to call her like that. Then they combined their power and defeat the fake one. Receiving the new power Hiroku made the Cures misunderstanding each other and they argued. When the Devil appeared, they continued arguing and couldn't fight together easily. The Devil hit them and they blamed each other for their wounds. Spark and Glitter told them not to fight, and told about their tight bond and beautiful friendship. Both of them were surprised and they realized that they shouldn't be like that. They understood each other's feelings and became stronger. They combined their power and received a new attack - Golden Twin Star Arrow! The birth of Pure Heart Tambourine The two were preparing for the school's festival. They were vesy busy and tried very hard. But Arien appeared and destroyed almost everything. The Devil was strong, and they were tired for their preparation. Silver was nearly defeated, but Shining received the Devil's super punch. She was painful but still tried to protect Silver. Suddenly her Commune shined, and a star-shaped light appeared, and the Pure Heart Tambourine was born! It healed the Cures, and resurrected destroyed thing. Then she performed Pure Heart Star Hurricane to purify the Devil. Katsuko's arrival One of Yuuki's childhood friend, Sunohara Katsuko, appeared at her house. She met Kakyu there and told her that she was Yuuki's best friend. Kakyu was angry and they argued. Yuuki told them to stop, but they didn't listen. Katsuko left and on the way home, she encountered Hiroku and fell in love with him. She confessed to him immediately, but he turned her into a Devil. Shining and Silver were angry, and Shining said that both of them were her good friends, and she won't leave anyone alone. Yuuka's confession Hiroku visited Yuuki's house and met the two sisters there. Yuuka saw him and she fell in love with him, the same as Katsuko. She became shy before him and acted very strange, which made her sister wondering. Then when Hiroku left, she ran after him, leaving Yuuki surprised, and confessed all her feelings to him. He said that her love for him was just an illusion, and turned her into a Devil. The Cures came and Shining realized that was her sister. Hiroku told that Yuuka's feelings are useless. Shining became angry because he played on others' feelings, which made her powered up and glowed. She beat the Devil and rescued her sister. The bond between Yuuki and Fukuto Hoshigaoka held a love festival for couples. Both Fukuto and Hiroku invited Yuuki to the party, and she didn't know who to choose. Hiroku made the two misunderstanding that they had a girl/boyfriend already. So Yuuki decided to go with him. Later, she realized the truth, but Fukuto was trapped and turned into a Devil. She told him her true feelings, and said that she had loved him for a long time. When Yuuki and Fukuto came to the party, he confessed to her. She was surprised, but agreed then. Mirage Mistress vs. Cure Shining Shining dropped her Golden Stars Commune when she was going to school. Mirage saw and took it. She thought of becoming a heroine and beat the Pretty Cure. She used her dark magic power to create a fake HeartGem. She inserted the Gem into the Commune and transformed into Mirage Mistress. Then she appeared before the Cures. They recognised her as Mirage, and were about to transform. But Yuuki realized that her Commune was gone, and Mirage was keeping it. However, she took out her HeartGem to summon her Commune back. It glowed and so does the Commune, and it came back to her, which made Mirage lost her transformation. She was angry and called out a Devil. The Cures use their new found power to fight the Devil and Mirage. Receiving the new form and the Cures' first group attack Black Hell and Queen Evil ordered Kamen to take more dark energy. He came to Hoshigaoka and turned everyone into Devils. The town is full of monsters. The Cures arrived and fought them hard. Because there were too many of them, they were attacked heavily and they defeated the girls. Luna appeared and prayed with her feelings toward the Dragon Clock and the Crown. They glowed and she played her harp to power up them. The town is filled with light and the Cures felt an overflowing power. Then they received their new forms. They used their upgraded power to defeat the Cures together with Luna's help. Suddenly, the sky was turned to black again, and Queen Evil appeared. She gave Kamen more dark power. He was stronger and summoned Devils again, but they were stronger than last time. The Cures tried their best to purify them, but they were exhausted from the last battle. But they didn't give up, and stood up to continue the fight. The Pure Heart weapons shone and they were added with a colorful gem. They became the Golden Stars Stick. The girls combined their powers and performed a group attack - Heartful Power Star Healing. Dark Devil's appearance in Hoshigaoka Kamen created a new power, Dark Seed as Black Hell ordered him. Then he came to Hoshigaoka and attacked it by turning everyone in the town into Devils. Then he combined the Devils' power with the Dark Seed and became a stronger one, Dark Devil. It attacked the Cures and brought them back to their sad memories, which made them miserable and cried much. When the most terrible memories were about to come, Luna appeared and used her harp to play a melody, rescued the Cures from bad memories. Her melody made the Cures remembered of their best happiness. Their happiness and feelings reached the Dragon Clock, and their items all glowed. Then they combined their power again and performed a new attack, Super Golden Stars Explosion. Lost in the Labyrinth Kamen brought the Cures to Ancient Labyrinth when they were sleeping to prevent them from interrupting the Ancient Darkness. He used his power to create dark ball and trapped the girls inside, which brought them to bad memories again. They slept and seemed not to wake up anymore. Kamen came to Hoshigaoka and summoned Dark Devils, and the town was really in pinch. But in their dreams, suddenly appeared a beautiful princess and woke them up from nightmares, and rescued them from the dark balls. She created a mysterious light, which defeated the Devils and showed them the way. Finally they came back to Hoshigaoka, and defeated the monsters. Hiroku's last stand Hiroku decided to defeat the Cures and that was his last chance. He came to her house, and told that he was having a sick. However she believed immediately, and she was worried. She took care of him and showed him her tenderness, which made Hiroku's heart throbbing and his face red. He realized that he couldn't be in love with her, and ran out of the house. Yuuki chased after him, and he revealed to her that he was a general of Ancient Darkness. She was shocked at first, but then told him that she will still believe in him. He was surprised, and his heart was nearly changed. But Kamen appeared and turned him into evil. Then he summoned strong Dark Devils, which beat the Cures fast. He told Shining the worst words, but she told that she will never leave anyone alone, and she wanted to see his smile. The Devils attacked more, but the Cures changed into their upgraded forms and purified the monsters. Shining Phoenix also purified Hiroku with Star Hurricane, and in the shining dimension, she told that she want him to smile, even only once. Then he left with a smile, which made Shining cried later. Fighting Evil Pretty Cure After the generals' defeat, Kamen was angry and Queen Evil gave him 4 Devil Gems, which owned an incredible power. He attacked the Cures hard, because they had became very strong. Then he used the four gems and reflect the Cures' shadow on them, which later turned into four Pretty Cure, Evil Shining, Silver, Memory and Prayer. They brought the Cures into mysterious dimension, and beat them easily. The Cures were exhausted, even that they couldn't stand. But Shining saw her teammates through the gem on the Tambourine, and realized that they were still connected. Then she used her Commune and told the Cures. They decided to combine their powers as one, their wills as one and their hearts as one. This made the Cures stronger, and they were able to defeat the Evil Cures. Kamen was angry and about to summon the monsters again, but Queen Evil appeared, destroyed him. The final battle The Cures were brought to the Ancient Labyrinth Hall by Queen Evil, and encountered Black Hell there. He was very strong and defeated the Cures quickly. Then he used his power to turn everyone in the world into Dark Devils and his servants. The world became a ruin. The Cures used their strongest power but Black Hell was uneffective. Suddenly the princess' silhouette appeared and protected them from Black Hell's attacks. After that it was revealed that she was Princess Angelus, the legendary princess, and the twin sister of Queen Evil, who was exactly Princess Engel. Then she took the GemCards and sent her power into them. They glowed and the fairies had a strange feeling - the Miracle Kingdom and Queen Royale Ange were resurrected. However, Black Hell locked the door connecting the two worlds, which stopped the Queen. He separated the girls and let them fighting alone. But the GemCards accepted their wills - to be together forever. Their bond became much tighter, and they became stronger. With the help from Princess, they unlocked the entrance and the Queen came to help them. She and Princess Angelus gave them the golden power, and they were able to defeat Queen Evil and she turned back into her true form. They were happy, but Black Hell took the power left of Queen Evil, and he became stronger. He fired a red blast and the Cures were de-transformed. He also imprisoned Queen and the Princess sisters. The Cures tried to transform, but they couldn't. They started to cry, and their despair grew bigger, which gave Black Hell more power. But Yuuki didn't give up. She told her friends about their wonderful memories with everyone, and they must fight for everyone's sake. They fought and rescued the Queen and Princess. They called out all the world's spirits, and gave the Cures the ultimate power, which transformed them into Miracle Form. Then they received all the items' best power, and performed Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon, defeated both Black Hell and the Ancient Darkness. The world became to normal, and the Queen, the Princess Twins, and also the fairies came back to Miracle Kingdom. They said goodbye to each other in tears, and the Cures promised that someday they'll visit the peaceful and happy Miracle Kingdom. Everyone tried best for their dreams, and the girls started their new life in peace and happiness! Relationships * 'Fuyusora Kakyu: '''Yuuki's best friend and partner. * 'Spark: 'She is Yuuki's mascot partner. * 'Unmeikawa Haruko: 'They are both famous and have known each other before. * 'Tsumida Reira: 'She is Tsumida Shrine's priestess, the place where the girls come to pray. * 'Shiromaru Yuuka, Shiromaru Kaito, Shiromaru Mayuka: 'Yuuki's family. * 'Mizukaru Fukuto: 'Yuuki's childhood friend and now is her boyfriend. * 'Sunohara Katsuko: Her childhood friend. * Hiroku: One of the villains. However, he has feelings for her. He is impressed of her kindness. However Yuuki doesn't know his feelings for her and his true identity until episode 44. She always calls him "Hiroku-kun". Cure Shining Cure Shining '(キュアシャイニング ''Kyua Shainingu) is the alter ego of Shiromaru Yuuki. She is the Cure of light and symbolizes hope. Her partner, Spark, also represents hope. She transforms using her Golden Stars Commune, together with her HeartGem. Her weapon is the [[Pure Heart Tambourine.|'''Pure Heart Tambourine.]] Shining Phoenix Shining Phoenix '(シャイニングフェニックス ''Shainingu Fenikkusu) is the upgraded form that Cure Shining received in episode 34 together with the others Cures, with the power of the Dragon Clock and Golden Stars Royal Crown. Starlight Cure Shining 'Starlight Cure Shining '(スターライトキュアシャイニング Sutaraito Kyua Shainingu) ''is the upgraded form of Cure Shining which she received in Golden Stars Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Kuni no Seinaru Hikari! during the battle against Darkiel, the main antagonist in the movie. Miracle Shining Phoenix '''Miracle Shining Phoenix '(ミラクルシャイニングフェニックス Mirakuru ''Shainingu Fenikkusu'') is the upgraded form of Shining Phoenix and the ultimate form which Yuuki received with her friends in their final battle with Black Hell. This form was born from the power of the whole world and the strong hearts of Pretty Cure. This form was very powerful. It first appeared in episode 50, the final episode. After the battle, the Cures couldn't transform into this form anymore. Attacks Major Attacks * '''Shining Sunflower: Cure Shining's first finisher * Golden Twin Star Arrow: 'Shining's dual finisher with Silver. * 'Pure Heart Star Hurricane: 'The upgraded version of Shining Sunflower and her primary attack with the Pure Heart Tambourine. * 'Combination Stardust Shower: '''Shining's second dual finisher with Silver. Not only Silver, she can perform this with Memory or Prayer, and the team can also perform it together. *Triple Golden Star Burst: Her finisher with Silver and Memory. Not only them, any 3 Cures of the team can perform this, similar to Combination Stardust Shower. * 'Shining Starlight Navigation: '''Her attack in her Starlight Cure Shining form. * 'Phoenix Shining Halation: 'Her finisher when she is in her Shining Phoenix form. * 'Heartful Power Star Healing: The Cures' first group attack. * Super Golden Stars Explosion: 'The Cures' second group attack. * 'Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon: '''The Cures' third, final and strongest group attack against Black Hell. They can only perform this when they are in Miracle Form. Sub-attacks * '''Shining Boomerang: '''Her first sub-attack. She uses the star on her belt as a boomerang and throws it to the enemy. * '''Shining Colorful Beam: Her second sub-attack. She shoots a rainbow-colored beam from her fingers. * Shining Shield: Her third sub-attack. She summons a ball from her chest-ribbon and puts it in front of her, forming a shield. * Shining Ring: Her fourth sub-attack. She uses her Tambourine to perform it. She draws a ring around her and shoots it to the enemy. * Shining Super Punch: '''Her fifth sub-attack. Originally a punch, but is upgraded. * '''Shining Power Kick: '''Her sixth sub-attack. Originally a kick, but is upgraded. * '''Shining Rosario: Her seventh and strongest sub-attack, which is possible to purify an usual Devil. She uses her Golden Stars Stick. She forms an X-shaped with it, then glows and becomes several particles. Songs Yuuki's voice actress, Tomatsu Haruka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Itou Kanae, who voices Fuyusora Kakyu, Kuwashima Houko, who voices Unmeikawa Haruko and Yukino Satsuki, who voices Tsumida Reira. * Kokoro no hoshi * Holy Star Power * Seinaru Kibou Duets * Twin Stars (with Itou Kanae) * 1, 2, 3! Pretty Cure Trio! (with Itou Kanae, Kuwashima Houko) * Miracle Star ~ Golden Stars! (with Itou Kanae, Kuwashima Houko '''and '''Yukino Satsuki). * Under the Starry Sky (with Itou Kanae, Kuwashima Houko '''and '''Yukino Satsuki). Trivia * She is the first character in my own Pretty Cure franchise. * She is the first character in this series to have her own page. * Her civilian name is my Japanese name, which I named myself. * Her alter ego is the same as the director's name. * She is one of a few Cures who actually has a boyfriend. * Her voice actress, Tomatsu Haruka, also voices Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Asuna from Sword Art Online. Both of them are my favorite characters. * She is one of a few leaders who doesn't have pink as her theme color. * Like Cure Fortune, her weapon is a tambourine. * She is the only Cure in the series who has a sibling. * Similar to Aida Mana/Cure Heart, she is the leader and the student council president. * Although her theme color is yellow, her uniform consists of different colors as blue, red, white and orange. * Her friends usually call her ''"Yukki" ''instead of her real name ''Yuuki. '' Category:Cures